Uralicist Movement
The Uralicist Movement was started on 18 March 2007 by a group of former Russian/Soviet citizens of Uralic extraction, for the most part either Mari, Udmurt, or Komi, in the wake of ethnic persecution being carried out by nations and extremist groups in that area. The initial aim of this movement was to band together the Uralic peoples in solidarity in order to help each individual group preserve its culture. It was inspired in large part by the relative success of the Finnish Cooperation Organization. The "official" founding members of this were Estonian Vaido Kuik, Finn Lasse Mäkelä (who lived in Vyborg), Karelian Meri Vanhanen, and Russo-Mari Yevgeny Kolpakov. The movement was rather obscure at first, with only around fifty members, mostly hiding out in the city of Syktyvkar. However, the additions of Russo-Udmurt Jew Ovdey Shlomov, various former citizens of the Finnish Cooperation Organization, two Russian Orthodox overseers, and finally, outspoken Sointula Finn Jarkko Salomäki, brought the group into the public eye by the beginning of October of 2007. Members subscribing to the ideologies of Uralicism - that Uralic peoples should have equal rights regardless of current residence - were often the target of supremacist groups, however as they gained momentum, they gained support from abroad, predominantly in the areas once known as Finland, Hungary, and Estonia, but also in the former Canadian provinces of British Columbia and Ontario and the former American states of Michigan, Wisconsin, and Minnesota. The movement was, for the most part, one of peaceful solidarity based on Judaeo-Christian principles, however, it did have one brief moment of violent revolution on 2 March 2008 when several Russian supremacists tried to run the Uralic peoples out of Syktyvkar entirely, and were given a rude welcome in a gigantic street fight that ended with 229 dead (139 supremacists and 90 Uralics) and tens of thousands wounded. After the peaceful Three-Day Revolution brought Uralics together from all over the world and garnered their cause unprecedented support, the movement took a different turn - the establishment of a Uralic home state, which 12 days after the end of the aforementioned Revolution would culminate in the foundation of Uralica, with its most fervent surviving members becoming the initial 28-member Uralican Tribal Council. Notable Members "The Founding Fathers And Mothers" *Dr. Vaido Kuik - founding member, Estonian activist, scholar, and politician, first chair of the group. *Dr. Lasse Mäkelä - founding member, Finnish linguist, language teacher, activist, first treasurer of the group. *Meri Vanhanen - founding member, Karelian pastor, politician, activist, counsellor. First secretary of the group. *Dr. Yevgeny Kolpakov - founding member, Russo-Mari political theorist, activist, politician. *Dr. Ovdey Shlomov - joined April 2007, Russo-Udmurt Jewish historian, scholar, diplomat, Ethnofuturist activist, first vice-chair, second chair of the group. *Dr. Matti Koppinen, DD - joined July 2007, Finnish pastor, theologian, activist, second treasurer of the group. *Olga Guznishcheva - joined July 2007, Moksha-speaking Mordvin school teacher, counsellor, author, activist, second vice-chair of the group. *Kennet Kjetilssen - joined July 2007, Norwegian philanthropist, relief worker, youth pastor, known as the "Norwegian Schindler" for his saving of the Saami people from potential destruction, second secretary, third treasurer of the group. *Jarkko Salomäki - joined August 2007, Finno-Canadian athlete, activist, linguist, musician, third chair of the group. Other notables *Vlasi Malenkov *Col. Kirill Zholtok (now Lt.-Gen.) *Sirkka Numminen *Kari Ojala *Martin Kosk *Akhmetkhan Gubaidulin *Tursanay Gubaidulina *Zsolt Hedervari *Karl Miller *Ruslan Kamyshin *Nikolay Shevchuk *Erno Sinisalo *Anu Kangur *Jyrki Pitkänen *Tarmo Niskanen *Aulikki Niskanen *Teppo Myllyjärvi *Nikolay Kosov (Metropolitan of Uralica) *Tamás Fehérvari (Archbishop of Tráty) Category:Uralica